Arabella Smith
Arabella Smith, also known as Bell, was a female pirate. She was the first crew member recruited by Jack Sparrow at the start of the quest for the Sword of Cortés, in which she sailed with a ragtag crew aboard the Barnacle. Biography Early life Arabella was raised by her father on Tortuga and believed her mother, an infamous pirate named Laura Smith, had died after being dragged out of the tavern by the infamous pirate captain Left-Foot Louis. Her father owned the Faithful Bride tavern, in which Arabella worked as a barmaid during her teenage years. Her father was a drunkard and did not provide a good upbringing for his daughter, though Arabella was known to have an almost encyclopedic knowledge of Pirate Lore, even at a young age. At around the age of fifteen, Arabella encountered a young Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride, where he started a fight with Captain Torrents after stealing a sack from the pirate. Arabella rescued Jack from the ensuing brawl, learning that he was attempting to retrieve his belongings, presuming Torrents' sack to be Jack's own property. The sack was not Sparrow's, though did contain the scabbard of the Sword of Cortés, which Arabella immediately recognized. Sparrow decided to set out to find the sword itself, and Arabella vowed to join him, realizing life in Tortuga held little future for her.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm Quest for the Sword of Cortés .]] The quest began on Salty Cove, where Arabella and Jack met Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, with whom Arabella had mixed feelings, knowing that his handsome exterior belied something of a snob. She also has shown many feelings for the flirtatious Jack Sparrow. Arabella had managed to procure a small ship, the Barnacle, in which the three-strong crew set out. They braved a fierce storm conjured by Torrents and reached Isla Esquelética intact. There, they encountered Tumen, Jean Magliore and his sister, Constance. They also discovered the City of the Dead and realized that Left-Foot Louis was in possession of the sword. The crew also uncovered Stone-Eyed Sam's secret treasure stash. Arabella decided that with her share of the treasure, she would never have to return to her father again, though Jack ensured the crew remained focused on the quest. Before they could leave the island, however, the crew was confronted by Captain Torrents, ultimately defeated and left stranded by Jack. The crew, now with Jack as their true captain, set sail to track down Left-Foot Louis. When the Barnacle was assaulted by the song of the Sirens, Arabella became affected by it despite Jack's efforts to save her. She attempted to act upon her desire to find her mother, even if that meant following her into her supposed death. Arabella threw herself overboard in her dazed state, content to drown herself if death was the only means to be reunited with her mother. She was rescued from her watery fate by Jack, who struck a deal with the mermaids to spare the ship's crew—though at the cost of his freedom, whenever he truly found it. Arabella and the crew continued on their search for the Sword, now able to navigate with the navigational power of its scabbard.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase The Sun-and-Stars amulet After finishing the quest for the Sword of Cortés, Arabella sailed with the rest of the Barnacle crew to Tumen's village in Yucatan. While there, they were accused of stealing the Sun-and-stars amulet and bringing bad luck. In order to clear their names, they tracked the thief to New Orleans. Once there, they stole back the amulet and picked up a new crew member, Tim Hawk. On their way back to Tumen's village, they were taken aboard a pirate ship. To Arabella's surprise, the ship was captained by her mother, Laura Smith, whom she believed to be dead. She was hurt that her mother never thought to tell her that she was alive, but put aside her feelings long enough to help fight in a mutiny against her mother. .]] After putting down the mutiny, Arabella was asked if she would like to sail with her mother or return to the Barnacle. Before she could decide, her mother simply sailed away with her. Arabella wasn't separated from her friends for long. Jack correctly predicted that Laura Smith would come to New Orleans to get revenge on her mutinous crew. Together, they battled Madame Minuit and her underlings. Once the battle was won, Arabella announced that she was going to sail with her mother, at least for a while. Arabella eventually reunited with Jack when searching for the Trident of Poseidon. When Jack was reunited with Arabella, he brought along with him a young Bill Turner, whom Arabella displayed significant affection for.Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons Later life By the time of the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Arabella had become a pirate captain herself. The East India Trading Company has been on the hunt for her as well, trying to end her "family business". Sometime after the War Against Piracy, she returned to Tortuga and took over operations of the Faithful Bride. She eventually married a pirate and gave birth to a child which followed in her buccaneering footsteps.The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company, p8. Her further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Arabella is depicted as having highly retentive memory, easily recalling collections of random facts about history, current world events, and folklore from all over the globe. She is described as having tousled auburn hair and brown eyes. Although she talks just like a pirate, her hygiene is far too good for her to really be one. She has a habit of biting her lower lip when scared or worried. She has a strong friendship with Jack Sparrow, who refers to her as "lass", "love", and on some occasions "Bell", but according to Arabella only when he wants something from her Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase. Though Jack flirts with her constantly, Arabella consistently rebuffs his advances. Arabella also had a relationship with Billy Turner, but it is unknown if that relationship ended or if it went to new levels. Equipment and skills Arabella is highly intelligent, knowing more about the history and Pirate Lore than anyone else on the Barnacle. She is also shown to be a capable fighter, probably picked up in her years as a barmaid, and can also use a sword to a certain degree. She also owns a fake gun that she uses for intimidation purposes. Behind the scenes .]] *Arabella is the proprietor of the new Tortuga Tavern restaurant at the Magic Kingdom park. The backstory has her taking over operations of the Faithful Bride and choosing to rename it. Both Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard have visited the tavern. Arabella herself lives above the tavern, with her coat and hat hanging outside the door.http://disneyshawn.blogspot.com/2011/08/tortuga-tale.html *In Poseidon's Peak Arabella begins dating Bill Turner. This has led some to speculate that Arabella may be the mother of Will Turner. They point to a section from The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company that states that she "wed a pirate, and is mother to a pirate", as well as Jack Sparrow's indication in Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean that he knew Bootstrap's wife well, and that they'd all had quite a few adventures together. But Will Turner's stating in The Curse of the Black Pearl that his mother had died clashes with the Secret Files wanting Arabella dead, meaning his mother is either somebody else or the information obtained by the Files is incorrect. *Arabella appears in the graphic novel Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties. But, since that book was canceled, it is unknown if her appearance in the book is canon or not. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''The Nosy Stranger'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company'' Notes and references de:Arabella Smith es:Arabella Smith it:Arabella Smith Category:Barnacle crew Category:Inhabitants of Tortuga Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Females Category:First Mates Category:Pirate captains Category:Swordsmen